bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Nate watches “Cats” (story arc)
Day 1: The comic starts in front of Dee Dee’s house. Nate rang the doorbell and Mr. Holloway answers the door and asks if Nate is looking for Dee Dee. Dee Dee’s father asks Nate what they are watching. Nate doesn’t know and left the decision up to Dee Dee (which may have been his worst decision ever). Dee Dee shows up in a cat costume, Nate yells and Dee Dee’s father smirks and says “good luck with that”. It is obvious that they are watching the new movie “Cats”. Day 2: Nate is absolutely angry at Dee Dee! Nate is super angry that Dee Dee got to choose the movie. Dee Dee says that they both agreed for her to choose the movie. But Nate says that he doesn’t WANT to watch the new Cats movie. (He can watch the New Star Wars or the newest Jumanji movie!! Or Frozen 2) Dee Dee is aware that Nate has ailurophobia, but there’s nothing to be scared of! There aren’t real cats, just actors that look like them singing and dancing. Now, Nate is not only scared and angry, he is terrified and Dee Dee says “Prepare to be dazzled!”Nate does not agree. Day 3: This comic opens up at the theaters. Looks like the manager is teaching a new employee how to work the ticketing system. The employee asks if there’s anything else she needs to know, as Nate and Dee Dee is arguing. Nate doesn’t want to watch Cats and Dee Dee replies that he needs to suck it up. The manager replies the employee’s previous question that their are some stuff that she needs to figure out on her own, and Dee Dee says “Look what the cat dragged in! Ha ha”. Day 4: Looks like they got the tickets! Dee Dee asks if they can get snacks and Nate asks Dee Dee why she is wearing a costume, because no one else is wearing a costume! Then School Picture Guy walks in wearing a cat costume. He says to call him “Skimble Shanks”. Day 5: Nate talks to School Picture Guy who confirms that he is in fact a "Cats" fan. Nate is confused because he thought he was a "Star Wars" fan, but SPG says that he likes both and will be changing into his Chewbacca costume in between shows. Nate rolls his eyes and says that SPG digs fur to which he responds that he's lost five pounds since Tuesday. Day 6: Nate and Dee Dee head into the theater hoping that there will still be good seats, only to find that the whole room is empty! Nate says that it won't be a problem and Dee Dee seems very excited. Day 7: In the empty theater, Nate asks Dee Dee to prep him for the movie. He asks her to tell him the story. She replies that there is a plot, but it's "basically incomprehensible". Nate does not look enthused. Day 8: Nate calls SPG to see if they can watch the movie with him. SPG declines because he would rather do it in his own “individual” way. Dee Dee points out that he will be doing it with a jumbo sized popcorn and six Reese’s Pieces, and SPG replies that he was “sweet n’salty” before sweet n’salty was a thing. ---- By GarfieldMN and ZachOWott Category:Story Arcs Category:Articles Category:Comic Strips